


Smash Mansion (Super Smash Bros Fanfic.)

by plushiejpeg



Category: Super Smash Brothers
Genre: Dialogue Heavy, Friendship, Gen, Support Conversations
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-02
Updated: 2019-09-13
Packaged: 2020-10-05 17:16:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20492405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/plushiejpeg/pseuds/plushiejpeg
Summary: This is just conversations between Smash characters.





	1. Villager/Ness Support Conversations

Rank C

Villager: *Yawn* Hey Ness, I wish I was a mattress.

Ness: You want to be a mattress?

Villager: Yeah.

Ness: But why?

Villager: Why not?

Ness: Okay, but give me an answer

Villager: Fine, because I said so.

Ness: Just answer the question.

Villager: Okay fine, I would like to be under someone's warm body collecting the comforting heat.

Ness: Um, that's cool.

Rank B

Ness: Here's a mattress.

Villager: What is the meaning of this?

Ness: You want be a mattress and I'm helping you. This mattress will be your friend.

Villager: Fine, I don't want to be mattress anymore!

Ness: Wow. You changed your mind, that quickly?

Villager: I don't want to be friends with a mattress!

Ness: I got you so easy.

Villager: Fine, you did.

Rank A

Villager: Ness, I have something to say!

Ness: What is it?

Villager: You know when Marth made some bread and someone ate all of it?

Ness: Yeah?

Villager: I ate it!

Ness: Why are you telling me this?

Villager: You weren't angry when it happened.

Ness: That was most of us. Marth wasn't even mad.

Villager: I know.

Ness: It's not a big secret.

Villager: I know.

Ness: Why did you tell this?

Villager: Because I wanted to?

Ness: Is that your real answer?

Villager: It is.

Ness: Sometimes, I don't know what's going on with you.

Villager: Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo!

Ness: Yeah, I think you're weird, but I like you.


	2. Isabelle/Pit Support Conversations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cute conversations betweens Pit and Isabelle.

Rank C

Isabelle: Uh, hi Pit.

Pit: *Flinches* Isabelle!

Isabelle: Sorry for scaring you!

Pit: It’s okay.

Isabelle: So, Pit?

Pit: Yes?

Isabelle: I want to tell you something.

Pit: What is it?

Isabelle: Will, you did good today.

Pit: I did.

Isabelle: Y-yes.

Pit: That’s great to know.

Isabelle: Thank you.

Rank B

Pit: Isabelle! I got you something!

Isabelle: Y-you did?

Pit: Yep!

Isabelle: Um, I don’t know what to say.

Pit: Here you go! *Gives Isabelle a K.K Slider album.*

Isabelle: You didn’t have to.

Pit: I know but I wanted to give you something.

Isabelle: Um, thank you.

Rank A

Isabelle: (Will Pit like this? No, I know he will.”

Pit: *Runs up to Isabelle.* Hey Isabelle!

Isabelle: Uh, hey Pit.

Pit: What’s up?

Isabelle: Here’s a gift.

Pit: Wow, you did?

Isabelle: Yes. *Gives Pit two tickets to the hot springs.*

Pit: You did this?

Isabelle: Yes. What do you think?

Pit: I love it!

Isabelle: You do?

Pit: Yeah Isabelle.

Isabelle: Will, you can go with anyone.

Pit: Will, you can go with me.

Isabelle: You want me to go?

Pit: Yes.

Isabelle: Will, I’ll go with you.


End file.
